Kevin
Sir Kevin (formerly known as Kevin) KBE is one of the Minions and the protagonist in Minions. Appearance Kevin is a tall, two-eyed minion with sprout cut hair and is usually seen wearing his golf apparel. Personality Kevin loves to make fun of and tease people or Minions, shown when he made fun of Jerry and teases him for being a coward. He loves playing golf. In Minions he is the leader of the trio in search of a new master. He truly cares about the wealth of the Minion tribe. Plot Despicable Me 2 Kevin and Jerry are asked to watch the girls. After Jerry sang them a lullaby, they play golf. The ball is planted on Jerry's mouth and but Kevin planned to hit Jerry on the head, but is interrupted by a noise. Terrified, Kevin and Jerry tried to check what is causing the noise but it just a cat looking through the garbage. Kevin laughed at Jerry for being a coward which caused Jerry to start a fight with him. A light shined from above interrupted their fight. After Jerry is abducted, Kevin struggled to save himself from having the same fate as Jerry. However, he failed his attempt to do so. He is then shown at the beach with the other kidnapped minions. Later, he is brought to El Macho's Secret Lab and is transformed into an evil minion using the PX-41 serum after Tom. After Gru left Eduardo's restaurant with the girls, Eduardo sent Kevin to find Gru. The next day, he broke into Gru's house which surprised Margo, Edith and Agnes. When he is about to eat Agnes' rainbow unicorn, Agnes screamed loudly which stunned Kevin. While Margo, Edith, and Agnes reached Gru's laboratory safely, Kevin fell into the laboratory from the top. However before he proceeds to attack, he is reverted back into a normal minion by Dr. Nefario, using the PX-41 Antidote. Delighted to have Kevin back, several minions piled on top of him. Training Wheels Kevin appears in the short with Stuart and Jerry. He helps Agnes building her new bike. Minions When all hope is lost, a minion steps up: Kevin. With the help of Stuart and Bob, he ventures out to find the most despicable master for his tribe.When asked to steal Queen Elizabeth II's crown in London,with his companions, he was given a Lava Lamp Gun as weapon by Herb Overkill. In the end, he was knighted by Queen Elizabeth with insignias KBE and Kt. Gallery Check put this page's gallery! Trivia *Kevin is the one who manages the wireless network in Gru's house, shown when Gru is looking for him when the Wi-Fi is not working. *Kevin is the only minion to know what is going to happen to him when the serum is injected to him. He is also the only minion reverted to normal by injection. *Kevin is the 3rd minion to be abducted after Jerry and Phil. *He is so far the only Minion to be knighted by the British Empire. *Scarlet thinks Kevin is trying to kill her at one point in the movie however sends the villains after Stuart and Bob as well for some reason. *Kevin bears some resemblance to Margo Gru, which is why he is the protagonist of Minions, along with Stuart and Bob, due to him being their unofficial "leader." Navigation Category:Minions Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Minions